Last Kiss
by butdallywinston
Summary: Your name, forever the name on my lips.


_I still remember the look on your face_ _Lit through the darkness at 1:58_ _The words that you whispered_ _For just us to know_ _You told me you loved me_ _ So why did you go away?_ _Away_

It'd been 6 months since the cops had killed Dally. My Dally. I miss him a lot. I can remember when he told me he loved me for the first time. I had stayed the night with him and we were laying together in his bed. Our legs were tangled and I was close to his chest. It was late and we were both almost asleep, when he whispered, "I love you."

I_ do recall now the smell of the rain_ _Fresh on the pavement_ _I ran off the plane_ _That July 9th_ _The beat of your heart_ _It jumps through your shirt_ _I can still feel your arms_

I miss getting to hug him when I wanted to. Even though he was mean and tough and angry all the time, he still hugged me. He would wrap his arms around my waist and lower back, squeezing as tight as he could w_ithout hurting me. I'd bury my face into his chest and smile to myself._

_But now I'll go sit on the floor Wearing your clothes All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss I never thought we'd have a last kiss Never imagined we'd end like this Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I'd always thought I'd be together with Dally forever. He'd calm down and we'd get married. We'd have kids and watch them grow. But not, that'll never happen. I kept his shirts, and his leather jacket after he died. On days when my thoughts seemed to eat me alive, I'd just put on one of his shirts. They still smelt like him and for a moment, it was like he was still here with me.

_I do remember the swing of your step The life of the party, you're showing off again And I roll my eyes and then You pull me in I'm not much for dancing But for you I did_

I smiled to myself, thinking of how Dally used to walk. He had this swing to his step. He was always the life of the party too. After all that's how I met him. He was showing off at one of Bucks partys and I guess he noticed me laughing. And out of all the pretty girls in the crowd, he chose me to come and talk to. Boy, did I sure feel awful special that night.

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

When he met my dad, I was weary and scared. All to my surprise, he behaved himself and got my dad to trust him. Dally always had this thing he done, especially when we argued. He'd kiss me in the middle of a sentence, cutting me off. I used to hate it, but now there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for it to happen one last time.

_And I'll go sit on the floor_ _Wearing your clothes_ _All that I know is_ _I don't know how to be something you miss_ _Never thought we'd have a last kiss_ _Never imagined we'd end like this_ _Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I don't think I'll ever love somebody again. Not like the way I loved Dally. Even if I did date again, a piece of me will always belong to him, even if he's not here anymore. I'd love him forever.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are Hope it's nice where you are_

All I have now is pictures. Pictures I'll look at all the time. Pictures I'd keep forever. I hope it's nice where he is. I hope he's happy, happier than he was here. I knew he was happy with me, but he was still angry at world _and all that'd he been through._

_ And I hope the sun shines And it's a beautiful day And something reminds you You wish you had stayed You can plan for a change in weather and time But I never planned on you changing your mind_

I don't know where he's at, but where ever it is, I hope he can still see me. And one day he'll look down on me and wish he'd never ran out of the hospital that night and rob that store. I could've planned for something, anything, but not this.

_ So I'll go sit on the floor_ _Wearing your clothes_ _All that I know is_ _I don't know how to be something you miss_ _Never thought we'd have a last kiss_ _Never imagined we'd end like this_ _Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I never imagined we'd have a last kiss. A last hug. A last laugh. A last _anything._ I miss Dally. A lot. He's the only guy to ever make me feel that way. And the toughest greaser around felt the same way about me.

_Just like our last kiss_ _Forever the name on my lips_ _Forever the name on my lips_  
_Just like our last…_

I sat down at his grave, tracing the outline of his name.

"Hey Dal. I miss you. A lot. But guess what? You've got a son on the way." I smiled, tears falling down my face.

"His names gunna be Dallas Jonathon Winston. After you and Johnny." I said, tears falling faster and harder.

"I hope he looks like you. I love you Dally. Always will." I said standing, touching his grave stone a last time. I made my way back to the truck where Soda was waiting. I took on last look at the cemetery before the rain started to fall.

_Your name, forever the name on my lips._


End file.
